


Left Out

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: gideon is a sad boy, tw suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: After five years of trying to regain any semblance of affection from Mabel and the town, Gideon's had enough. On Dipper and Mabel's 18th birthday, he prepares to leave one last present and then disappear forever, only to be found by Dipper before he can leave.





	Left Out

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD
> 
> ((A/N: Gideon's not an ESPer or a mage in this, he is just a normal little boy that got into some bad stuff.))

The Mystery Shack was abuzz with noise. It was August 31st, 2017, and Dipper and Mabel Pines were 18 years old! Their friends had all been invited, and merriment was everywhere. Who could not be happy on a day like this?  
  
Wait, let's amend that second statement. _Some_ of their friends had been invited. Unless, of course, they didn't count him as a “friend” and more as a “tolerable acquaintance”. Why was he at all surprised? Every year, from 2012 to now, it had been the same. The Pines held a party, and everyone was invited. Everyone but Gideon Gleeful, it seemed.   
  
He didn't know why he bothered every year to bring a present. He didn't know why he bothered talking to them in town. It was clear he wasn't wanted. He was 15 now, not that anyone cared, and it had been five years of this. Maybe he should just stop.  
  
This would be the last time. It was for the best. He shouldn't keep clinging on to false hope that he might actually matter to someone anymore. The town hated him, all he had were his prison buddies. Even his parents only seemed to tolerate him.  
  
No more self-pity. No more hope. He was done. He slipped around to the other side of the yard to avoid the party, since the only time he tried to join it there had been awkward looks until he finally just left, and set a wrapped box on the doorstep. This would be the last present he left here. He had no idea what had happened to his presents the previous years, maybe they weren't even opened as soon as they saw his name, but he was done caring.  
  
“Hold on, Mabel, I gotta go the bathroom and your pig's in the way of that door.” He heard Dipper say. He was heading Gideon's way, he realized, and quickly backed away from the present to hide in the treeline.   
  
“Well, hurry back!” Mabel called after him.  
  
Dipper chuckled and walked over to the door to open it, but paused when he noticed the wrapped box on the doorstep. “What the...?” He frowned and knelt down, picking it up and checking the tag. “Oh. ...What'd you leave this year?” He looked around before pulling the ribbon loose and unwrapping the package. “Oh...Oh, Gideon...”  
  
Gideon tensed a bit as Dipper carefully picked up the hand-carved and painted wooden figures of Dipper and Mabel. Days of work put into what would probably end up in the fireplace, Gideon thought bitterly.  
  
“Man...these are beautiful.” Dipper said softly, looking them over. “I...why would he just leave these and go?”  
  
Was Dipper kidding? Did he _not_ remember the birthday party of 2013? Gideon scoffed, glancing to the side. Why was he even sticking around? He should just go.  
  
“Is he still around here?” Dipper put the figures back in the box and closed it, picking the box up as he stood. “Gideon? Are you here?”  
  
Don't answer that. Just don't. He was probably going to just shove them back into Gideon's arms and say he was stupid for making them in the first place. Maybe say he was awfully presumptive to think he was ever their friend. Tears came to his eyes unbidden and he wiped at them furiously.  
  
Never mind that he had given himself up to Bill Cipher for them. Never mind that he had lost the ability to peacefully dream. Clearly his stupid actions before then was so irredeemable that he could never be considered a friend. God, why did he even still live in this town? He might as well just run away. Another year and he'd be old enough to drive off and get an apartment somewhere.  
  
He was so preoccupied with his thoughts he hadn't noticed Dipper walking up to him and jolted when he felt a hand on his wrist. “Hey...why are you hiding over here, huh?” Dipper asked.  
  
“...I don't belong.” Gideon said quietly, glancing away.  
  
Dipper sighed and gently pulled him out of the treeline. “Who said that?”  
  
“Everyone.” Gideon gave a small shrug.  
  
“Gideon, you're welcome at the party, you know.” Dipper smiled.  
  
Gideon shook his head. “No, I'm not. The one time I went, everyone felt awkward about me being there and stared at me until I left.”  
  
“That...” Dipper looked unsure of how to defend that. “...Okay, but that was years ago. Maybe now--”  
  
“Even now, I can't even go to the park without getting strange looks.” Gideon said bitterly. “Just...just go back to your party. You can throw those in the fire if you want to.”  
  
“Why would I do that?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Why would you keep them?” Gideon retorted.  
  
“Because I _like_ them.” Dipper said firmly. “Look...maybe you're just imagining all the looks or maybe they're real. I don't know. But, I know that _I_ want you to come and join us. At least for a bit.”  
  
Gideon shook his head.. “No.”  
  
“Then sit inside with me and have some cake. At least be here.” Dipper coaxed him.  
  
Gideon sighed. “Why do you care? I'm just a blemish in your perfect little family portrait. Just a reminder of a bad memory.”  
  
“So is Great Uncle Ford, but he's not a blemish.” Dipper pointed out.  
  
“He was never your enemy. He's always been a hero, and I'm just a screw-up. I'm just a love-struck idiot that went too far and ended up in prison and now everyone wants to avoid me.” Gideon tried to pull his hand free, but Dipper held on. “Dipper, let go.”  
  
“No. For the past five years, you've been left with the impression that no one likes you. I think it's time we remedy that.” Dipper said firmly.  
  
“How?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Well, to start with...” Dipper handed him the box and then wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he pulled out his cell-phone. “Smile!” Gideon gave a nervous smile as Dipper took a picture of them together, and then Dipper took the box back and handed him the phone.  
  
Gideon looked at the picture, confused. Dipper wanted to be in a picture with him? And he was... _happy_ about it? He handed it back, bewildered.  
  
“Come on, let's go in. I gotta piss and you're not leaving.” Dipper grabbed his hand and led him to the door, opening it to go inside.  
  
Gideon let him lead him along, wondering if maybe this was some bizarre dream. “Uhm...can I ask a question?”  
  
“Yeah?” Dipper looked at him.  
  
“...Why did I not get invited?” Gideon glanced at the party outside.  
  
Dipper frowned. “I dunno. I'll talk to Mabel about it, maybe it was a mistake.”  
  
“A mistake made every year.” Gideon pointed out.  
  
“Okay, I'm talking to her. I _know_ I put your name on the list.” Dipper grumbled and pointed to a chair. “Sit. Wait. I'll be right back.” He finally let go of him and went into the bathroom.  
  
Dipper had put his name on the list? Gideon wasn't sure if it was true or if he was just saying that to make him feel better. Gideon quietly sat down and looked at the box of figurines, sighing softly. This was going all weird. He just wanted to leave it and go, why did he decide to stay and see what Dipper's reaction to it was? So stupid.  
  
He heard someone else coming in and gasped, ducking under the table. He didn't want to be asked when he was doing there. He recognized the boots as Stanford (the older one) and he stopped and seemed to be examining the figurines curiously.  
  
“Dipper?” Stanford asked. “Where did you get these figurines from?”  
  
“Ah.” Dipper came out of the bathroom. “Those are from Gideon.”  
  
“Gideon? The little boy?” Stanford asked.  
  
“He's 15 now, Great Uncle Ford.” Dipper chuckled and then looked around. “Hey, where'd he go?”   
  
“Is he really? I didn't notice.” Stanford admitted.  
  
“Well, he is. Aw, man, did he leave?” Dipper looked out the window. “I told him to stay here...”  
  
“I didn't see anyone leaving as I entered.” Stanford offered helpfully.  
  
“Hm...” Dipper knelt down and finally saw Gideon hiding. “There you are. Come on, out of there. You've been hiding long enough.” He offered Gideon a hand.  
  
Gideon sighed and took his hand, letting him pull him out of there. “I should really just go. No need to start a fight with your sister on your birthday over me.”  
  
“We're not gonna fight.” Dipper assured him, then walked over and nudged Waddles. “Hey, pig, move it.”  
  
“Don't call him 'pig'.” Mabel laughed. “Just climb over him or use the other door.”  
  
“Or you can make him move.” Dipper raised an eyebrow.  
  
Stanford walked over and knelt next to the pig, starting to tickle him. Waddles squirmed and squealed before moving out of the way. “There. Should've done that earlier.” He looked at Dipper.  
  
“Good.” Dipper nodded and looked at Gideon. “Come on.”  
  
Gideon glanced at the other door. He could just leave, avoid the whole thing. He could see Mabel was setting up a camera outside. “Come on, you two!”” Mabel called impatiently.  
  
“Not yet.” Dipper walked over and took Gideon's hands. “Come on. Join us.” He pulled him along to the doorway, making sure to look over his shoulder every now and then to make sure he wouldn't trip.  
  
Gideon sighed and let him lead him out, wincing a bit as the sun hit his eyes. Stanford walked out after them, apparently catching on that Dipper didn't want to chance Gideon breaking free and running for the other door.   
  
“Dipper, what took so...oh.” Mabel glanced to the side awkwardly. “When did Gideon get here?”  
  
“He just arrived. I guess he got lost on the way.” Dipper grinned at Gideon. “Good thing we hadn't taken pictures yet. Oh, right!” He let go of Gideon's hands and went to grab the box, bringing it out to her to see. “Look what he made for us. These are even better than last year's.”  
  
“Y-Yeah.” Mabel looked at the figures, avoiding Gideon's eyes.  
  
Gideon could tell she was uncomfortable and looked at Stanford. “...I have to go.”  
  
“Dipper would be upset if you left.” Stanford told him.  
  
“I can't stay here and upset Mabel.” Gideon shook his head and moved around to the porch railing, climbing over it and escaping back to the woods.  
  
“Hey, Gid--...Gideon?” Dipper looked around, seeing he'd gone. “Oh no.” He left the figurines with Mabel and ran off to find him. “Gideon!”  
  
–  
  
He knew it, he should've just left. Mabel didn't want him there, it was clear. She still hadn't forgiven him for his actions five years ago, and now he was ruining her 18th birthday. He just didn't belong in this town anymore, and especially not with her.   
  
“Gideon!”   
  
He heard Dipper calling his name and walked faster. He needed to just disappear. Disappear from their pictures, their lives, everything. His parents hated him, the town didn't trust him, and he had endless nightmares that plagued his very existence. Without his powers he was useless to his father, and he couldn't even forget everything and start anew.   
  
And Mabel...she hated him, maybe even feared him. The few conversations they'd had were short, concise, and she always found a reason to walk away. She was always busy when he visited, and after two visits like that he just gave up on trying. He'd tried giving up on her, but then what? He felt empty, purposeless. What was he, without his powers and his love for Mabel? He had nothing left.  
  
He was sure that Dipper only talked to him out of pity, maybe a little bit of gratitude for giving himself up to Bill. He stopped at the stream, staring into its depths and wondering how far it would carry his body before he got caught in rocks. Maybe he should just go all the way to the lake.  
  
“There you are!”  
  
Gideon looked over his shoulder at Dipper. Out of breath and disheveled, Dipper had followed him into the woods and actually looked... _happy_ to have found him. “Dipper.”  
  
“Why'd you leave?” Dipper walked over to him.  
  
“Mabel was unhappy.” Gideon looked to the side.  
  
“But your leaving made _me_ unhappy. Doesn't that matter?” Dipper asked.  
  
“I don't know. I don't know why you care.” Gideon sighed. “No one else does.”  
  
Dipper frowned and reached out, like he was about to take his hands again, and then threw his arms around Gideon's body, pulling him close. “You idiot. Why wouldn't I care? Aren't we friends?” He asked, his chin digging into Gideon's shoulder.  
  
“Friends...?” Gideon looked at him. “Are we actually friends?”  
  
“Why would you ask that?” Dipper looked at his face and gasped. Gideon's expression was empty of feeling, like he'd completely given up. Dipper then gasped again and looked at the stream, realizing what Gideon was about to do. “Oh, damn...Gideon...” He held him tightly again. “Of course we're friends. I'm just a bad friend that's stupid. Don't...don't do this, man. People care about you.”  
  
“People?” Gideon asked. “What people?”  
  
“I care about you, and what about your friend Ghost-Eyes? And your parents?” Dipper held him at hands-length, looking at him intensely. “Why do you think people don't care?”  
  
Gideon looked towards the stream. “I spent five days in my room and my parents barely noticed I was even home. I spent five weeks in the woods and no one noticed I was missing. Hell, some people were disappointed I was back. Ghost-Eyes and the others are back in prison, and my parents...my mother has always hated me and my father used me for money. He never cared about me. N-No one...has ever really cared about me unless I threw money at them or acted like the naive little kid. And after Bill let it be known that I let him back in town in the first place to everyone that was brought in after I was put in that cage, that spread through town like a wildfire. A-And--”  
  
“That's enough.” Dipper held him tightly again. “Just...that's enough. I still care about you, okay? You made mistakes, so did I. I broke Mabel's heart and that's why she ran off and Bill got to the rift in my bag in the first place. But people can recover from mistakes. The world didn't end that week, we're still here.”  
  
Gideon sighed. “I'm ruining your birthday.”  
  
“You know what? I'll live, okay? I'll freakin' live. It's just a birthday. You wanna talk about ruining birthdays? I don't even know when yours is. I think Mabel knows, she mentioned it once in passing, but we've never – even once – wished you a happy birthday. And now you're telling me your parents hate you and the only people that cared about you aren't around anymore? That's just...” Dipper pulled Gideon away from the stream. “It needs to change, okay? It needs to change. When is your birthday?”  
  
“July 9th.” Gideon said quietly.  
  
“On your next birthday, we'll do something special, okay? Just you and me. Forget anyone else. Forget Mabel. In fact, we can go do something just us today, too. I'm tired of my friend not coming to my birthday party just because Mabel starts to pout.” Dipper moved his hand down to Gideon's. “She can live without me for one birthday. We'll have many, many more. Let's go do something fun. Wanna go out to eat? We could drive somewhere, too, I've got a license. You wanna drive?”  
  
“I don't know what I want.” Gideon admitted.  
  
“Well, we're going to just drive and figure it out from there. Come on, let's go tell everyone I'm driving off.” Dipper pulled him along, back through the woods. “And if you ever stand at the edge of a cliff or a body of water with that empty look in your eyes again, I am tying you to me with a rope.”  
  
Gideon actually gave a genuine smile at that, giggling softly. “Okay. Happy birthday, Dipper.”  
  
Dipper smiled at him over his shoulder and then looked forward as they left the woods together.  
  
 **End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dipper's bad at showing affection and Gideon is affection-starved.


End file.
